


A Little Hope.

by DixonsAngel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Lust, Secret Crush, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, The Greene Farm, Twins, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsAngel/pseuds/DixonsAngel
Summary: Meghan Greene was the identical twin of Maggie Greene. Since the apocalypse, her family has hoarded up in the farm and luckily was untouched by the plague, except for her step mother and brother. When a man come running across the field with his son limp in his arms, Meghan had little hope he would survive.She also had a hunch that soon, he would bring trouble.She was right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please comment and I would love feedback or any constructive criticism, it will be much appreciated. I'm hoping i'll complete this one. 
> 
> Thank you so much  
> \\{0}/  
> \/  
> /\

"DADDY!"

Meghan couldn't believe what she saw, her heart throbbed as the officer ran towards them, her sister Maggie already running into the house to fetch their father. Meghan tried to look away but the sight stopped her. The officer screamed, noticing her look and she didn't move, as her eyes focused on the bundle in his arms. His son, she guessed, was unconscious and even through they were now a good fifty feet away, she still saw the blood run, soaking through the officers clothes. Her sister and father came out the door, all looking In the direction the shouts were heard.

"Hershel, I'm looking for Hershel, are you him?" The officer asked her father as he neared them.

"Yeah, what happened?" Hershel asked as his face was horror stricken and then turned into all out doctor mode. Patricia, Jimmy and Beth all watched on the porch as the officer stopped.

"He was shot. by your man." He spoke and Meghan heard a sharp gasp as Patricia flew her hand across her mouth.

"Otis." She said almost as if she never heard it. Hershel looked horrified and quickly ushered the man with his son into the house.

"come, Meg, Maggie, bring me some towel and blankets, Patricia, I need an iv immediately." Her fathers ordered and Meghan went into nurse mode. Grabbing the things that her father said and bringing them into the spare room that was downstairs. The officer had a look of pure shock as the Greene family ushered around his son.

"You got a name?" Meghan asked the officer. He looked at her, slow tears falling from his bottom lashes, hardly blinking.

"Rick." he spoke and Meghan nodded.

"Whats his blood type?" Hershel asked, Rick giving him a blank stare as he talked.

"A positive, same as mine." He said and Meghan released a sigh of relief.

"Good, he's gonna need you. But right now you need to give me some room." Hershel said, Rick nodded and left.

 

"Lori, my wife, she doesn't know." Rick blubbered to his friend who came with Otis. Meghan felt sorry for the man, she stood up from the chair and wiped her palms on her jeans.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked and Shane explained. "Right, I'll go get her." Maggie made her way to the door when Meghan came rushing up.

"I'll back you." Meghan didn't ask, she stated, Maggie nodding knowing there's no arguing. Both ran to the stables, for the horses, whilst Maggie set up their horse, Meghan grabbed her bow and quiver and Maggie's baseball bat. Meghan passed the bat to Maggie and Meghan strapped her quiver behind her, gripping her bow as they mounted their horses.

"You ready?" Maggie's voice was a little nervous, with thing only being the second time se left the farm. Meghan turned to face her, a stone expression on her face as she nodded. Meghan's hair, only reaching her shoulders soon whipped as they sped of into the direction Shane told us to go.

 

They've been riding for an hour towards the highway, hoping to see the group Shane pointed out earlier. Maggie was skittish, looking around for any of the infected people. Meghan, knowing how dangerous they are, kept her eyes ready, looking for slight movement.

"Its sad really." Maggie began speaking and Meghan looked at her.

"What is?" When Meghan asked her that, Maggie's eyes went wide with shock.

"The boy of course, poor thing getting shot." Meghan nodded when Maggie said that and looked straight a head.

"Its sad he has to grow up in a world like this." Meghan pointed out. Silence rippled through them once again until a scream was heard close. The twins looked at each other and then urged their horses to go faster. Meghan, already with her arrow set in the bow, ready to fire, watched as Maggie swung the baseball bat to one of the infected. Meghan let the arrow fly into the skull of the second one, a blonde woman on the floor looked up to the twins in astonishment.

"Lori, Lori grimes." Maggie asked the blonde one. Meghan watched as a group charged towards them.

"I'm Lori." Meghan saw a brunette come towards them, Maggie went closer as she looked at the woman.

"You've got to come with me now, Rick needs you, Carls been shot." She spoke and Meghan saw the colour drain from Lori's face. The woman began running to Maggie.

"Wait. No. We don't know these people." A man grabbed her arm as he said this, Meghan looked towards the man as he talked. A crossbow hung from his shoulder, and he was very dirty. She noticed his eyes were a dark blue and his hair was a mousy brown, his skin behind the dirt was tan and through the vest he wore, she saw he was well built. Meghan could easily admit that he was a handsome catch, no matter how unhygienic he looks right now. Still, it didn't stop her from aiming a arrow at him.

"Let her go, Lori, you need to come with us now." Meghan spoke and saw the man look up to her, his eyes harsh and cold against her own, his fingers twitch from his bow but he obviously knew that the second he reached for it, an arrow would be in between his eyes. He let Lori go and the woman went towards Maggie, lifting herself up. Meghan slowly took the arrow away from the bow and put it back in her quiver.

"Rick said your stuck on the highway." Both of the twins said simultaneously, Meghan noticed that an Asian was looking at her sister as he nodded.

"Go back where you came, two miles down you'll see a road-"

"A signs there, the names-"

"Greene." Both girls finished before turning their horses turned around and began to gallop back the way they came.

 

Meghan hasn't seen Lori since they got back, but she heard the cries. Sitting in the dining room, she heard her father come in explaining the situation to Rick and Lori.

"And, you've done this before?" she asked, her voice hiccupping a little. Meghan leaned back on her chai and crossed her arms, watching this unravel. Hershel nodded his head.

"Yes, in a sense." He spoke truthfully and Loris eyebrows perked up.

"In a sense? but you're a doctor right?" she asked and again Hershel nodded.

"A vet."  He spoke and Lori looked impressed.

"A veteran?"

"No a veterinarian." Meghan almost snorted as their faces fell. "But Meghan here was in her last year of medic school." Lori looked at Meghan who smirked. Looking more relaxed she turned back to Hershel.

"And you've done this operation on what exactly? Animals?" Hershel nodded and the woman scoffed.

"Ya'll don't have the pleasure of shopping for surgeons right now." Meghan snapped. "If your boy gets back with Otis, my father can do the operation, I can supervise. That's the best ya'll are gonna get. So be grateful." Meghan's eyes were stone cold as her father looked at her harshly.

"Meghan." He hissed to his daughter but Meghan just scoffed.

"I'm going for a smoke." She muttered before standing up, walking away and going out towards the door.

Lighting up her cigarette, she sat on the rocking chair, watching as her sister came up to her.

"That was uncalled for, their little boys dying." Maggie went to scold her twin, Meghan just looked ahead as she talked and took another pull of her smoke.

"Yeah, well she was being a bitch to daddy." Meghan hissed. "Its the end of the world and she's too stuck up to realise that in this fucked up world, she's extremely luck to of found us."

Maggie did agree with her twin but still thought that snapping at the grieving woman was out of order. "I know, but still, she's sensitive right now."

"And we aren't!" Meghan's voice raised an octave. "We've just lost out stepmom and stepbrother. Aren't we not sensitive?" Maggie looked down at her sisters outburst. "We all have to accept the fact that their gone Mags, there ain't no fucking cure! and there ain't no hope in this world anymore. Dad's fooling himself!"

Meghan began breathing heavily as her body began to shake from uncontrolled anger, only for her to calm as headlights came into view.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Meghan watched over the operation, telling her father what to do as he went. In the end, he successfully removed all the fragments of the bullet and Carl was giving a good reaction of surviving. Patricia had no idea that Otis had died on the run and Meghan did everything she could to keep her tears in, only focusing on the boy. Once the operation was complete, Meghan walked out of the house with her father, on the porch waited the boys worried parents, Maggie, the man who went with Otis, the Asian from the woods and a African American who looked faint.

"He's stable for now." Hershel told the parents, Lori was choked as Rick went to give Hershel a hug.

"He'll survive." Meghan added on and a sob broke from the mothers lips, her hand covering her mouth slightly as she grinned.

"I don't have words." She cracked out and Meghan nodded, understanding as she didn't have words as well.

"Neither do I, how do I tell Patricia about Otis?" Hershel asked them and Rick looked towards his people and then to Lori, sighing.

"You go to carl, I'll go wit Hershel." He decided and with that, he walked in with her father.

Meghan couldn't go in, not now, not when she heard the outcry Patricia gave. Tears stung her eyes, she faced her sister who held the same expression. Both nodded at each other and then ran into each others arms, the tears slowly coming out. Meghan stayed in her sisters arms for a good while letting all her grief out before letting go. Looking at her sister and then to the rest of the people around them.

"I'm going to go bed." She informed her sister before walking into the house. The crying all around the house tugged on Meghan's heart strings as she clambered up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Meghan closed her eyes, took a deep breath before letting out a broken sob, sliding herself down the door, she broke down into her knees and sat there silently crying over her fallen friend, but she mostly cried for Patricia, whose lost her husband. Getting herself together enough to stand back up, she stripped from her vest top and jeans and threw on her nightgown, climbing into her bed and laying down numbly, letting her body relax as she succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

 

The rattle of an engine was what woke her up that morning, she winced and groaned into her pillow as the rumble came closer. Poking her head up, she lifted one eyelid open to look around her room. She groggily began to sit up, rubbing her hands over her face as she stood up. Grabbing a towel from the chair, she walked into the bathroom and went towards the shower, turning it on, stripping and stepping in.

As she walked down the steps, she saw the front door open and once she gotten to the ground floor, she walked out to see more of Ricks people here. An RV a few yards away from the house, the group already putting their tents up.

"Meghan." She turned to see her sister already up and dressed. "We're going to hold a ceremony for Otis, are you coming?" Meghan's heart ached as she mentioned him and looked down at her feet.

"Of course I am."

 

The Greene family along with Ricks group all stood around the pile of rocks they built in remembrance of Otis. Each one of us put a rock onto the pile and went back as Hershel began to talk.

"Blessed be God, Father of our lord, Jesus Christ. Praise be to Him, for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank You, God, for the peace he enjoys in Your embrace. He died as he lived: in grace." Hershel looked towards Shane. "Will you speak for Otis?"

"I, I'm not good with words." Shane spoke and Patricia looked at him pleading.

"Please, you were with him during his final moments." She spoke to him and Shane reluctantly nodding before surging into his story.

Everyone had a sad look on his face as Shane plastered Otis as a hero, however, there was something nervous in his words, yet almost robotic, like he practised his lines over an dover again. Meghan furrowed her eyebrows at the man, knowing full well he's not telling the full truth. She glared at the man as he limped to the pile, placing a rock there himself. Meghan knows he's hiding something, she can just tell, And she's going to find out what.

 

Later that day, Meghan had her quiver hung around her shoulder and her bow in her hand. Her hair was up in a small pony tail and she was dressed in a vest top, leggings with boots. A weapons belt hung loosely across her hip as she shoved her throwing knives into their holsters, a pistol at the back of the belt. Meghan made sure that everything was secure and tight before she left the stable. Walking up towards the house, she saw her sister coming down.

"Where you going?" Both said in unison and then chuckled.

"I'm going on a run." Maggie said and Meghan tensed, Maggie must of noticed as she carried on. "Don't worry, one of Ricks peoples coming with me." Meghan nodded and then frowned.

"As long as its not Shane or the Hick." Meghan warned as she recalled the rednecks appearance, a mental picture of him shirtless popped up and Meghan was thoroughly disgusted in her thoughts, she didn't even know his name, yet she's already pictured him shirtless.

"No it's the Asian, Glen." Meghan recalled how Glen looked and her frown was deeper.

"Better yet, I'd rather it be the hick." Meghan commented, at least the man looked like he could defend himself. Maggie shook her head and then pointed towards her weapons.

"Where you going?" She asked Meghan who almost forgot about what she was really going to do.

"I'm going hunting, someone gotta do it now..." Meghan voice choked and trailed off as she couldn't speak Otis' name.

"Oh..."Maggie was quiet as Meghan looked away towards the forest. "Well be careful okay."

"You too." Meghan gave her twin a quick hug before walking towards the forest line.

 

Her arrow was aimed at the buck, the sting pulled back to her cheek and she let a deep breath before letting the arrow fly, Piercing the bucks heart, the thing dropping down. Meghan smiled as she walked up to the small deer, ripping the arrow out and the flinging it over her shoulders. She turned back and began walking back, sensing that the sun will only be up for a couple of more hours.

As night fell, Meghan came towards the clearing, she noticed the redneck coming out of the woods, looking tired and drained, his eyes shone with sadness and his face was set in a deep frown. His head snapped up and his eyes looked hers before his expression automatically went back to being emotionless. Meghan slowly smiled and his eyes widened a little bit before he looked away and stalked back to his camp, completely ignoring the young woman. Meghan grunted, pissed off that she tried to show some kind of kindness to someone, only for them to ignore her.

She hung the buck up, ready to drain the blood and once she slit the throat, she left it. It wouldn't be fully drained until tomorrow so Meghan left it high at the side of the stable, letting it drip. She hung up her weapons and walked back to the house, opening it up, stepping into it, she heard the soft cries of Lori and a sleeping carl. She walked towards the door and leaned against it, watching the mother sit there holding his hand.

"How's he doing?" Meghan made Lori jump and put her hand to her chest, her crying ceased and she let out a shaky laugh, quickly wiping away and evidence of her crying.

"He's fine, he's woken up a few times, but he's still sore." She explained and Meghan nodded. Lori stood up and walked towards the woman, giving her a questionable look before slowly wrapping her arms around Meghan, whom stiffened and didn't move a muscle. "Thank you, you saved him." She whispered into Meghan's ear and Meghan felt herself melting.

"It was my father who saved him, I only guided him." Meghan explained but Lori, still attached shook her head and then stepped away.

"With out your guidance, your father wouldn't of been able to do it, Hershel said so himself." Lori said and Meghan almost scoffed.

"He's being modest." Meghan said and then looked towards Carl. "I'm glad he's doing better, but go sleep. You look knackered." she spoke and Lori nodded.

"That's probably a good idea." She chuckled slightly and walked over the bed, slowly, and carefully, settling herself into the space next to carl.

"Night."

Meghan walked out of the room and towards the living room where she saw her father. She walked up to him and gave him a small kiss to the cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"Caught a buck daddy, we'll be feasting tomorrow." Megan said proudly and Hershel beamed.

"Well done poodle." He said and took her hand. "Go get yourself into bed, you look drained." Meghan agreed, she felt drained as well. giving her father another kiss, she bid her father goodnight before, going up to her room.

With out changing, Meghan fell asleep the second her head hit her pillow, flashes of sad blue eyes danced in her mind as she slipped unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos, any constructive criticism is welcome. thank you. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

"You did what!" Meghan's voice rang out through the whole farm, everyone who was in near sight looked at her as she looked to her twin. Maggie noticed the stares and her cheeks turned into a deep crimson colour.

"Meg, you can't tell anyone." She pleaded, Meghan shook her head. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to do this.

"You have any idea what daddy would do. If he found out you hooked up with Glen." Meghan hissed lowly as Maggie looked at her feet. "He would kick them out, put them back out here. The boys not on his feet yet. And there is still a little girl missing." Meghan scolded her sister and watched as Maggie's face twisted. Meghan felt sorry then, she could see the regret pouring into her eyes. Meghan relaxed, she didn't want Maggie to regret it, heck, in this world, Meghan is happy some ones getting lucky.

"I'm sorry." Maggie whispered, Meghan sighed and lifting her arm and hooked it around her sisters.

"No I am." She began, Maggie looked to see Meghan grinning. "Tell me about it." She said and Maggie perked up before launching herself into a very graphic story of what happened. Meghan laughed at how bold her sister was. knowing that its not like her at all.

"It didn't last long though. It was over quite quickly. But he was gentle, and well...romantic." Maggie blushed as she finished her story and Meghan snorted.

"Romantic, in a pharmacy?" Meghan giggled as she said this. Maggie shoved her away.

"Yeah it was." Maggie said in a matter of fact tone. The twins looked at each other before their giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Their fathers voice was heard behind them and the twins looked at him, before looking at each other and then back to their father wearing innocent smiles.

"Nothing daddy." Both girls said together which made Hershel smile.

 

The women were in the kitchen that afternoon, everyone of them helping out cooking. Carol and Lori offered to cook dinner for the Greene's as a thanks. Meghan was sitting on the chairs with her little sister in between her legs. Meghan's small hand ran through Beth's long blond hair and began to braid.

"Doodlebug, are you okay?" Meghan could sense Beth being tense and began to stroke her shoulders. Beth looked up to Meghan with her innocent round eyes and looked frigid.

"I'm just not sure daddy will like this." She said and Meghan scoffed at her younger sister.

"Well he'll just have to deal with it, it's nice that they offered to cook for us." Meghan spoke and then tapped beths nose. "Now turn back around, let me finish with your hair." Beth wrinkled her nose and smiled before doing as she told. The house was in a soft harmony of giggles and conversations women usually talked about. Meghan finished her little sisters hair into a high ponytail with a couple of braids decorating the tail. She kissed the top of Beths head and stood up.

"Time to take Nellie for a ride." I said before walking out of the house. I smiled to the other guests as I walked passed, following the trail to the stables. I walked in a tutted. "Nellie wake up were going for a ride." Silence followed her, Meghan raised her eyebrow in confusion as normally, Nellie would've neighed. Meghan walked closer to her horses stable and once she saw it was empty, her body darted back towards the house.

 

"Daddy. Nellies gone, someone's took her." Meghan fumed towards her dad and Hershel began to help Meghan's breathing as she began taking short fast breaths. Meghan had no time for calming down, all she wanted was her horse back .

"Look I'll talk to Rick, see if any of his men as took her. Right now, go and make yourself a cup of tea, calm down." He advised his angered daughter. Meghan gave her father a glare before silently walking off into the house, she went into the kitchen to see all the women still cooking, Meghan stalked into the kitchen and put on the kettle, doing what her father said, ignoring the stares she was receiving.

"What's made you look so angry?" Maggie asked her and she turned towards her twin, basically throwing the tea bag into the cup.

"Nellies missing." Meghan hissed. Maggie sighed as all the women in the kitchen looked to her for an answer, since they had no clue who Nellie was. Maggie mouthed 'Her horse' and turned to her twin, seeing that she glared into the cup as she poured the hot water.

 

Its been a couple of hours now since nellies gone. Meghan found out it was the Hick that took her, Now knowing his name as Daryl. Meghan, surely couldn't wait until he came back so she could sink her teeth into his throat. She felt like killing him, taking her horse without asking her. As Meghan continued to brood over this Daryl man, her name was shouted by her father. Her body reacted to the desperate plea of her name and she rushed towards her dad, only to find him carrying a unconscious Daryl, she stopped, looked at her father then back at the redneck that stole her horse.

"What happened?" She questioned. All of the men, Rick, Shane, Glenn and her father shrugged. "Well, good luck." She began walking away when she heard her dad plea her name. She turned and looked at him. "Why? clearly he has no manners to ask to borrow someone horse, so why?"

"Because your my daughter. And you will help." Hershel said and he knew he twisted her arm and she groaned.

"Come on get him one the bed.".


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl woke up shortly after Meghan stitched the side of his head, learning that Andrea had thought he was a walker. He was lying on his side as she began to stitch his hip, looking away from her, his eyes were on her father as he told him what happened. The look Meghan was giving him was so terrifying, Rick looked away thinking he was in trouble as well, almost thanking the fact the Daryl hadn't seen her yet.

"And then the horse bucked, causing me to fall down the cliff." He finished and with a snarl, Meghan prodded the needle extra hard into his skin, making him his and face her. "Watch it Girl." He snapped as her, but as he went to speak again, he saw how dark her green eyes were, the deep frown in her brows, how her lips curled in anger. "What's wrong with you?" Meghan just looked back to his hip, making sure the stiches were done properly, refusing to speak to him.

"The horse you took was my daughters horse. We call her nervous Nellie for a reason. With out Meghan, she's a wreck." Hershel explained to Daryl and Meghan rolled her eyes. Once finishing with the stitches, she put the needle down and stood up, only for a brief second before she lured over the injured man.

"If - If you take her again without my permission, I'll personally chop of your balls, mince them up, and shove them down your fucking throat." Meghan hissed into his ear, His eyes went wide as she straightened back up, the smirk on her face meant she was serious. Daryl looked her up and down and with in a small matter of seconds nodded.

"Got it." His rough, deep voice said the two words an Meghan was content with his answer, walking away and leaving the men to it.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Carol on the chair with all the women around her. The woman was in tears, but this time with some sort of relief, her small dainty hand gripping onto some sort of doll. Meghan walked up to Maggie who looked at the woman with pity.

"What's going on?" Meghan asked her and Maggie looked at her sister, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Daryl found Sophia's doll by the creek. He's gave the woman hope." Maggie explained to Meghan who began to feel a little bit guilty of the threat she gave him. Meghan shook the guilt away though, Since he still took her horse with out asking and almost giving her a panic attack. Lori helped Carol calm down a little bit before standing up from her and looking toward the rest of the people.

"Dinners ready if everyone's hungry." Lori announced, the whole group going towards the dining room with out any talk.

Meghan grabbed her plate and walked away from the dining room, sitting on her chair in the living room, watching the scene of the awkward dining room in amusement, almost no one said a word and Hershel looked uncomfortable. She couldn't hear what they were speaking off, when they were talking, however she could see the sly notes that Maggie and Glen passed under the table. Meghan smiled for her twin. Maggie was always the one who boys fell in love with first. Meghan found that out very early in their lives as they boys always approached Maggie instead of her, Meghan always thought it was because Maggie was more beautiful than her. Though that idea was embedded into the older twins head, she never felt jealousy towards Maggie. Instead, She urged Maggie to take the offers of dates and even experience a one night stand, or a relationship, even if Meghan didn't go through it herself. Meghan didn't know why she wasn't attractive to men, since both her and Maggie are identical twins, and due to that, she hasn't experienced love, or a touch of a man before.

Meghan was innocent behind her feisty appearance in every way, and maybe that's why Daryl bugged her so much. As she watched her twin give sly smiles to Glen, Meghan's thoughts went onto the injured redneck, Remembering how she was to take his vest of and was shocked to find a toned muscular chest beneath it, a tattoo that formed a name on his left breast and a small x tattoo embedded on the crook of his neck. The gash was observant but the woman saw this man's body and her anger for him almost evaporated, it was one of the main reason why she glared at him with such hatred. Because he had made her feel weak and the knees for the first time, everything Maggie has told her what love felt like, what attraction felt like. Meghan finally began to understand and feel it herself.

once finishing her plate, Meghan shook Daryl from her thoughts and stood up. Walking over to the kitchen and setting her plate before yawning. She strode towards her father, kissing his head and whispering goodnight into his ear, she looked at Maggie, seeing her open the note and blush, Meghan chuckled which caused Maggie to look at her. Winking, Meghan walked away, going upstairs into her room. Collapsing onto her bed letting her dreams fill her night.

 

 

"Meghan...MEGHAN!" The force of Meghan's eyes snapping open and her body flinging upright, she collided with the person who called her name. Both girls groaned as their head impacted, Meghan pressed her hand against her forehead before hissing in pain, knowing a lump was going to form very soon. Meghan looks at her sister with a glare. Maggie still held her head with her eyes shut, wincing in pain.

"Now why did you have to wake me up like that?" Meghan hissed, her voice raspy from only waking up seconds ago. Maggie's eyes snapped open once she spoke, almost in remembering why she was in her twins room in the first place.

"Glen." She whispered, eye wide and terrified. Meghan studied her face, how it twisted into fear, her green eyes didn't sparkle much as they did when she spoke his name. Her lids were red, almost as if she was crying, and her body was visibly shaking. Meghan had obviously assumed the worse scenario and immediately jumped out of bed, stripping and putting clean clothes on.

"What's he done? I swear to god Maggie if he tou-"

"No, he didn't do anything like that, we couldn't." She said and Meghan turned around to face Maggie after shoving a pair of shorts on. Hands on her hips as she stared at her sister.

"Then what is it? Because sis, you look like shit." Meghan said, almost readying herself to launch down the stairs to the camp and release all hellfire. Maggie gulped visibly, eyes in uncertainty, darting around the room, avoiding looking at Meghan.

"He knows." She whispered. Meghan was confused by this notion, why would she whisper? and what does he know? Meghan stayed quite, tying her hair into a French plait and then a standard ponytail.

Maggie was perplexed by her sisters reaction.

"Did you not hear me? He knows." Maggie said this a little bit louder and Meghan nodded. Her hands no back at her sides, she was still confused.

"Yeah I heard, he knows about what?" Meghan asked and Maggie groaned.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She said and Meghan nodded again.

"Yes actually, because 'he knows' doesn't give me much. I mean he could know about Nellie being a girl. He could know that Beth isn't as innocent as she looks. He could know that I have one oddly larger nipple than the other. He could know there's walkers in the barn, he could know that daddy actually had three wives. he cou- What?" Meghan stopped as Maggie's faces went paler than she expected.

"He knows about the barn." Maggie's breathed out.

Meghan's heart must of stopped for a second, because for some strange reason, she couldn't breath. Her throat clawed for air and her hand clawed at her thighs. Meghan looked at a easily worried Maggie and calmed herself enough to say one word.

 

"Shit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos, any advise would be brilliant.


	5. Chapter 5

"Glen, can I talk to you?" Meghan ran out of her room seconds after being told, rushing to get to glen, and once she saw him, she caught him in her grip. He looked at her hand and then back to her, eyes worrying and slowly he nodded. She ushered him away from his group to a distant field so she could talk to him more privately. She let go once they were far away and turned to face him, arms crossed. "Look I don't know what you saw but-"

"I saw a barn full of walkers Meghan, walkers... do you realise how dangerous that is?" His voice was loud, and full of worrisome. Meghan sighed and pinch the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes and looking straight back at him.

"Of course I realise, I'm not delusional like the rest of my family." Meghan defended herself, she knows the trouble that barn will cause. But there's nothing she could do.

"Then why do you keep a barn full of walkers?" He asked Meghan who looked troubled, almost as troubled as him.

"Because for some fucked up reason, my dad still thinks there's a cure. And if having them in that barn means that my dad still has some sort of hope to live for. Then that's what were going to do." Meghan's voice sounded almost desperate for him to understand. "Look, my mom dies when we were fourteen, and that alone almost killed him. If he loses the only other woman he loves in his life, I'm afraid of what he'll do." She saw glens eyes hint with some sympathy for her and she inwardly relaxed.

"I understand, I do, but what am I going to do about my group, they need to know." He said and Meghan's eyes went wide, shake her head furiously.

"Don't please don't. Look, you've been here for a couple of weeks now, and its been safe so far. So no one needs to know."

"But I can't keep secrets, I can't lie." He spoke almost asking for help. Meghan knew this was going to be a loosing battle no matter what and even though her heart pounded with rage and annoyance, she sighed and nodded.

"Then give me a few days to try and soothe my dad into the idea of yous knowing." Meghan didn't want to reason with him but she had no other choice. "But don't take it out on Maggie, she likes you. A lot." Meghan could see a gleam come into glens eyes, his brown orbs sparkled extra and his tanned skin flushed, he dipped his head as if he tried to cover his blush.

"I like her too." he sheepishly said and Meghan grinned. Her heart swooned for her sister, she was happy for them both.

"Good, because if I wanted anyone to be a brother in law, I'll be glad if it was you." Meghan said truthfully.

 

Meghan excused herself for the day, taking herself up to ruin of the old Greene house, a place where she knows to get peace and quiet. Her boots slugged against the mud as she slowly smiled at the familiar sight. A couple of brick walls still stood but most was gone. The Greene house they lived in now was built in the 1800s but this ruin of a house was originally built in the early 1600s. Its why Meghan loved it so much, because so little wall and brick has so much history. And most of her history happened here as well. Meghan chuckled as she sat on the bench she built here, remembering memories of catching her sister in the middle of something naughty. But Meghan also loathed the fact that she had no memories like that for herself.

"What are you doing up here?" Meghan whipped around to see the redneck that stole her horse. Eyes wide as they connected with his, blue, almost entrancing as an ocean. She felt herself slowly sinking into them, wanting to swim forever, her heart fluttered for a second and her mouth suddenly turned dry as she saw his arms, thick with muscle, glistening with visibly sweat. He was covered in dirt and that made her even more attracted to him. A string of squirrel hung around his belt making his trousers dip low so she could see his hip bone and v line. A swell built up but before she acted upon it and to not get caught staring at him, she turned her wide emerald eyes into slits.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was cold and she thought she may have spoken harshly. But the look he gave her, gave her everything her stupid mind and heart told her, He doesn't like her.

"Hunting, although I know ya' not blind." He wiggle the string of squirrel, making his trouser dip lower, the start of his snail trail showed and Meghan gulped. She shouldn't be thinking the things she is now. "Now what are you doing here?" His harsh voice snapped and Meghan shook her head again before scowling at him.

"Its my farm, I go where I please." She retorted. The silence of hatred stares swept over the two of them, either one not looking away. She felt hot under his glare and for some sick submissive way, she looked away first, looking at her hands, where a small bottle of whiskey laid. As she looked at the bottle, it was safe to assume that maybe it was the alcohols fault for her sudden affliction on the man. He must of looked where she had her eyes fixed on as he spoke.

"Drinking by yourself is bad for ya'." Meghan felt his presence come a lot closer than before, looking up, she saw him being a few feet away. She huffed and nodded, looking back at the bottle.

"Yeah, well after the day I had, I think I deserve it." She muttered, still looking at the bottle.

"So why here?" His voice made her spine tingle and she held in the shudder that wanted to escape.

"Daddy doesn't allow drink in the house." She explained, holding up the bottle higher, wiggling it a little bit. "So this is my drinking spot."

Meghan saw that he slowly walked forward, taking a seat on the bench far away as possible from her. She turned to look back at the farm, taking a small swig. She sighed as the silence was a lot different to the one she had when she was alone. The sounds of both of them breathing, the tree leaves rustling and her heart pounding was all the could hear. A few minutes gone by and Meghan began to feel irritated. Daryl just sat their, looking at her, she noticed this the second he sat down, and for some strange reason, he didn't take his eyes of her. Meghan felt herself shrink under his stare, her stomach done flips and her palms gotten a lot sweatier.

"Do you need something?" She faced him, snapping. He remained calm, although his eyes went from having a mystery emotion laced through them, to having obvious hatred in them.

"Ya' don't have anything I need." He snapped back. She wanted to snarl, to bare her teeth like an animal at their prey. Only that would give her a look completely different to the one he was giving her.

"Well, walk away then." She muttered back to him, not wanting any arguments. Daryl stood up, he kept looking at her whilst she looked at him, he raised his eye brow, then shrugged, grunted and finally walked away.

As Meghan watched the redneck walk down the hill towards the farmhouse, she let out of a shaky breathe, her hand loosely gripped the bottle as she brought it to her lips, taking a good mouthful before swallowing.

 

Its been a good hour since Daryl was there, Meghan was a lot more at ease, and maybe a little bit tipsy. So when Maggie found her on the bench, laying down, looking up at the sky with a weird smile on her face, she knew her sister was drinking.

"Seriously? its not even three in the afternoon." Maggie scolded her older twin, making Meghan jump and snapping her eyes to her. Meghan let out a giggle that wasn't hers at all. Meghan didn't giggle. She scrambled from the bench, trying to sit upright and once she did, a grin appeared as looked to her sister.

"Haven't you heard? The worlds gone to shit. Time doesn't matter now. Only right here right now." For someone who was drunk, Meghan didn't slur one bit. She grabbed her nearly finished bottle, taking it to her lips. "And right now, I'm getting drunk." She took another sip but it was cut short as the bottle was ripped from her gripped. Meghan looked at her sister frowning. "Hey! Give that back."

"No. Meghan you're a mess." Maggie shouted at her, tipping what was left in the bottle on the grass. Meghan was infuriated, her nostrils flared as her cheeks reddened. "Look at you, its not even evening and you're off your face. How are you going to explain this to daddy."

"Screw you! I was fine, I am fine." Meghan flung her arm out as she said it. Slowly taking herself of the bench, standing to face her sister.

"You're not. What's gotten into you? This ain't you at all." Maggie said and Meghan felt drained down, her buzz now killed. "Is this because of Glen knowing?" Meghan scoffed. Ever since Glen came, Maggie couldn't go a single conversation without him in it. Meghan shook her head and began to walk back.

"No, no it isn't. This is about how everything is now." Meghan's happy façade was shutting down, her real emotions slipping out. "Its fucked up! We live in a world where almost all the population are dead, or walking dead. We have a barn full of them, We have an oblivious father to everything BECAUSE he's got so much faith in THAT GOD! You have it quite good though, you have a man now. Like you didn't have a break anyways, even Beth's doing fine, she has Jimmy." Meghan's voice wavered from soft to loud, not really controlling her audio. The heaviness in her chest began to hurt and she numbly wiped her eyes, tears now streaking down her cheeks. Maggie looks at her sister as she slowly breaks, her heart aching for her twin.

"I have no one." Meghan whimpered. "I've never had anyone. And sometimes. Just sometimes, I wish I was you. Because even in this Fucked up world, you've still found love and me? Well I never did, and now I probably never will."

Meghan felt everything lift off as she finally let go what she's been hiding since the group came to the farm. Meghan legs gave as she dropped to her knees, covering her face has she breaks down. Maggie standing there, looking down to her twin as she pours her heart out and Maggie dropped next to her sister, taking the drunk twin into her own arms, cradling her as she sobs harder.

 

"You have me."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a few days since Meghan ha her little meltdown, and since then she hasn't spoken to either Maggie or her father. Instead she kept herself in the stables with the horses, out hunting or just out venting of rage and anger. All the things happening with glen knowing, now dale knows, and to top it all off, Lori sent Maggie and Glen to the pharmacy to get abortion pills, almost costing Maggie her life. When Meghan found out, she ran over to Lori and slapped her, called her a dumb bitch and stalked off.

Currently, Meghan sat near the barn, hearing the low moans of whatever was in there. She closed her eyes and sighed, her heart felt heavy as the thought of her step mom and brother being one of them. Opening up her eyes again, She saw Ricks group rushing down to the barn, Shane, now head shaven and ankle fully healed was in front, his face said it all, they knew.

"What's this huh?" He screamed at her. Meghan huffed, looking at glen with a glare.

"You told them." She spat, her anger now beginning to uncurl as Shane and his puppet Andrea forced in on her. Glen looked apologetic and shrugged.

"I had to." He excused but Meghan scoffed.

"Fuck you glen." She sneered, Andrea, sensing something, walked closer to her. Meghan turned to look at the blonde, watching as the girl began to challenge her. The blonde stopped a few feet away and Meghan stood up from the wagon she sat on, her shoulders square and her green eyes turned to slits. She stayed silent for a few seconds before raising her eyebrows. "Yeah bitch?"

"Glen only wanted to tell us what was living in our back yard." She began and Meghan put her hand up, cutting off whatever she was going to spout out next. Andrea looked furious, but Meghan felt more infuriated.

" _Your_ Back yard, Fucking cheek you have, who says your even staying here?" Meghan's voice raised an octave and then chuckled. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Just because you finally know how to pull a trigger, You're still a pussy." Meghan watched as Andrea's blue eyes darken and she walked up to the woman, now a few inches.

"You wanna test me?" Andrea definitely challenged Meghan, whom was thankful she said those words. Meghan smirked, before her face turned cold, her head flipped back and then forth, a crack echoed through the hair as Meghan's forehead connected with the blondes nose. Andrea seemed to of lost control of her body as she weakly fell backwards to the ground, Meghan watched as she fell, her nose bleeding. A high pitch whine come from the blonde as Meghan smirked.

"I just did." Meghan said, her eyes flickered to see Shane reaching for his gun, Meghan, however, clicked hers and raised it to him. "I dare you." She spoke to him. Silence fell over as Meghan held her gun to Shane. He slowly freed his hands and lift them up, slight fear was shown in the mans eyes, but anger still held the majority. Laughter broke the silence.

It broke Meghan's focus the most, it was deep, gruff and gritty. She flickered her eyes to see who the laugh belong to. Daryl was kneeled over, Holding his stomach as he made the most beautiful sound reach Meghan's ears, her heart fluttered and all her anger almost evaporated. The group turned and watched the redneck cackle.

"What yah laughing at punk?" Shane spat and Daryl began to calm down, straightening himself up and looked at him, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

"Finally someone has but her in her place." Daryl said, looking straight at Meghan, She didn't want to smile, not right now. But the way he looked at her made her. He seemed to of done the same before quickly looking back at Shane. "She deserves it. Bitch been acting out since ya' taught her how ta' handle a gun." Meghan wanted to glow in pride, but She kept her giddiness in, instead she kept her cool and her gun still aimed.

"Look, lets get back to the situation here." Rick finally stepped in, Meghan looked and watched how he advanced on her slowly, arms up, in a surrendering manner. Meghan watched as he drawn closer, her gun still clocked on Shane, Rick clicked his jaw and stopped a few feet from her. "Can you put the gun down so we could talk." Meghan, now calm, lowered her gun, put the safety back on and tucked it back into her jeans. She nodded but began speaking before rick could get a word in.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. But I'll tell you the exact same thing I told glen, My daddy, He still thinks they could be saved, He still thinks there's hope. I know what's in there, and I've caused an uproar ever time one was brought her. So I understand." Meghan looked at the whole group. Andrea was now sitting with a cloth around her nose, Lori bent beside her. She could see that they were listening. "But to my dad, my baby sister, there is still family in there. So if you want to do anything with this barn. Speak to my dad." She spoke the last line to Rick.

 

Meghan sat on the porch later that day. A cigarette hung loose from her lips as she polished her gun. The sun scorched the woman's tanned skin, Making her glisten within the light, her sweat sprinkled all over her skin. She wore a cap covering her eyes so she could focus on the gun.

"You know, dad's pissed at you." Maggie's voice made Meghan jump. Her heat exhilarated for a second, she let out a puff of air, taking the cigarette from her lips, her other hand, clutching the gun, flung to her chest.

"Jeez, scaring me like that. Why?" Meghan asked and Maggie walked closer to her.

"Hitting Andrea." Maggie explained and Meghan nodded, of course her father will be angry at that.

"The bitch deserved it." Meghan mumbled, her cheeks reddening, her chest rising. "She basically aske for it."

"Still, doesn't give you the right to head butt some one, causing them to break their nose." Maggie scolded Meghan, who began to feel irritated. Since the group came, It seems like the minute after She conversed with the group, Maggie was there, scolding her for her actions. Meghan, felt embarrassed, putting her gun down, she took the cigarette from her lips again and flicked it away, looking at her twin.

"You know, you need to stop doing this." Meghan retorted to her twin. To which Maggie soon became confused and raised her eyebrows.

"Stop doing what?" She asked, Meghan looked at her and just nodded her head.

"That, acting like mom, or better yet, acting like your the responsible one. I'm the older one here." Meghan said and Maggie was flabbergasted before shaking her head.

"Maybe if you act your age, then I won't need to." She fired back and Meghan just shook her head lightly before walking away from her.

"Now, you need to stay out of my business, just like I did with you for years." Meghan huffed.

"Years? Tell me how you stayed out of my business." Maggie asked her sister, her voice hard and Meghan turned around, walking up to her sister, inches away from her.

"All those boys. _All_ of them. How many are they Maggie? Do you even know? Yet I still kept quite, still defending you when everyone called you the biggest slut around here. I stayed out of whatever you were doing, so stay out of mine." Meghan hissed quietly, making sure only she could hear. Maggie's face went beetroot as her embarrassment sparked.

"Yeah, well at least I had boyfriends, even friends. What about you? You're a 22 year old woman who still hasn't even kissed a boy." Maggie Fired back. Meghan flared, wanting to hit her own sister.

 

The shouts and riot that came towards them both stilled the twin in their argument. Both looked to see Ricks group rushing towards the farm house.

"Whose with me?" The shouts of Shane made Meghan tense.

Something bad's going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this?" Meghan boomed at Shane the second he handed everyone gun.

"Everyone take one, Can you shoot?" Shane ignore Meghan and asked the twins the question.

"Can you stop." Both girls snapped at him. Again Shane ignored the girls, walking around the front of the house, giving everyone a gun. Meghan clicked her jaw and breathed deeply, watching as he rallied his group. She pounced down the porch steps, rushing towards him and stood inches from him, he looked down at her as she did this.

"You need to stop this now, you wanna stay, don't do this." Meghan tried to persuade the fool, however he just smirked and chuckled.

"Man you say you get it, but you don't." He said and walked away from her, towards Andrea giving her a gun. Daryl came into view only a few seconds later, his crossbow on his shoulder, a string of squirrel around his waist.

"What's going on?" he asked once he saw the commotion. Shane got to him before Meghan could, throwing a gun into his hands.

"You with me man." Daryl nodded at Shane and for some unknown reason, that hurt Meghan. Still not grasping whatever she felt for the redneck, she knew though, that she couldn't actually say anything to him. They only had a few conversations, but all turned hateful and left insulting each other. So she watched as he began to load the gun.

"You can't do this." Meghan tried to persuade the group again. She looked at Glen for support, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to upset his new girlfriend, but Meghan saw a gun upon his hands and her heart sunk further. She did a 360 with her body watching them all prepare for the barn, her chest heaved and her heart and mind felt like it was about to explode. She screamed. Loud. Turning to face Shane, she whipped her gun out and aimed for him. The whole crowd stopped at looked at her in shock.

"I'm already pissed off from earlier. Now I'm angry." She hissed at Shane. "Lay down your weapons, or I'm blowing your head off." She warned menacingly at the group. She watched as one by one, they dropped their guns, Shane being the only one to keep his in his hands, he slowly shoved the gun back In his trousers. Meghan lowered her gun.

"I said stop, and you're going to." She snapped at the group, lowering her gun.

 

Growling could be herd from the far field, and it seems that everyone heard as every head turned to the right. In the far distance, Meghan's father, Rick and Jimmy was in view, holding onto two walkers. Meghan groaned, knowing that this will be it, everything is going to go south and was right as Shane led the group towards Hershel.

"What is that? huh? What is that?" Shane hissed at himself. Meghan began chasing after, knowing that Maggie would follow suit, Beth right behind her. Meghan watched as Shane plummeted down the field, forcing the gate open and he closed in on rick.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane shouted to rick.

"Shane back off." Rick struggled hanging onto the snare that kept the walker at bay. Shane circled the three men ad Meghan and the group catches up to the chaos that was unfolding.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel spoke to Rick. This seemed to of angered Shane more.

"Are you kidding me?!" He roared, pointing to the walker. "Do you see what they're holding onto?"

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel snapped back, Meghan took a closer look. Lou. She recognised the woman and almost felt sickened. The woman for a few years older than Meghan an Maggie.

"Nah man you don't." He retorted back. Rick watched at Shane got closer to him.

"Just let me do this and then we can talk." He said to Him. Trying to die the tension down. Shane was in front of the Walkers, Lou, almost getting a hold of him, although he dodged it.

"What you wanna talk about Rick? These things Ain't sick, they're not people. They're dead! ain't gotta feel nothing, 'cause all they do, they kill! These things, right here. Their the things that killed Amy, that killed Otis. And there gonna kill all of us if we do not." Shane raged on, Rick shouting his name during the middle of his out burst. "Hey Hershel man, let me ask you something, can a living breathing person walk away from this." Shane took his gun out, aiming and firing three round. "That's three rounds in the chest. For someone whose alive, can they just take that? Why's it still coming?" Two more shots. "Its heart, its lung. Why's it still coming?" He fired to more shots before rick began screaming.

"Shane enough!" Shane looked at rick and nodded. He stalked towards the walker Hershel held. Meghan couldn't breathe from the scene, the shock grasped a hold of her.

"Yeah man, that is enough." His gun aimed, and a final shot rang through. The walker, Lou, fell to the floor as Shane circled himself, standing back where he was. "Enough risking our lives looking for a little girl whose gone, enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us, enough." Shane began pacing as he spoke. Stopping to look at rick. "Rick it Ain't like it was before."

Meghan grasped her gun, knowing what he was about to do, Maggie ran towards their father, grasping his shoulder as tears streaked down her cheeks. Meghan watched as Shane riled himself up.

"Now if ya'll wanna live, ya'll wanna survive, ya'll gotta fight for it. I'm taking about fighting, right here! Right now!" Shane stopped speaking, and ran towards the barn. The shouts from everyone suddenly grew louder. Rick begged Hershel to take the snare, Maggie cried as she held onto a frozen father, Meghan's head whipped around. She needed to do something, stop what ever was going to happen.

It was too late.

The barn was open and out poured the walkers. Shane stood, gun raised began to shoot them. One by one of Ricks group began to line up, all beginning to fire up. Meghan felt her heart cry out, watching as her dad was still on his knees watching, Maggie could hardly breathe, Beth wasn't even watching, burying her head into Patricia. Glen was the last to line up, his eyes fixed on Maggie as she told him it was okay. Meghan looked back to the farm, Her stepmom was coming out, looking less alive and more dead, her hair now falling out as she stumble, A shot pierced her cheek, Maggie looked to see Meghan, her gun raised. She stepped into the line, waiting for her brother to come out. Once he did, Meghan stepped further, so his eyes, fixed on her, the ones that tucked her to bed and kissed her nose, the eyes that sung soft lullabies when she had nightmares of her real mother. Shaun, or what was Shaun, walked towards her. Her heart squeezed as the memories came, she raised the gun a little higher. He was a few feet when she put a round in his forehead. Meghan dropped the gun, Turned and looked at her father. Her eyes screamed that she was sorry, but if they were going to shoot all of them, Meghan wanted to be the ones to put down the family.

Her father looked at her, emotion laced in them that had Meghan turn her head.

She didn't wait, she ran straight up to the house. Clambering towards her bedroom, and once she was in their, she let out everything she kept in with a scream.

 


End file.
